Song by Song
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ingatan itu akan terus mendekam dalam hati. Selalu tersimpan sebagai kenangan yang tak pernah mati./ Tapi Sakura pergi, untuk menggapai mimpi yang telah lama dikhayalkannya.../ SasuSaku, kinda drabble. Dedicated to Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng. Hope you rest in peace. :'D


_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**all Naruto characters belong to**_** Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_**, subjudulnya itu semua lagunya Tohoshinki/TVXQ.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning**_** : semacam **_**drabble**_** (?). _Probably rush_. **_**Death-chara. **_

_**Anyway, this fic is a tribute for**_** Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji ganteng. **_**May she rest in peace**_** ;_;**

* * *

**SONG BY SONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Darkness Eyes**

Semuanya terasa gelap. Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang dapat disentuhnya. Namun, usahanya terasa sia-sia. Tepat saat ia akan menyerah, seseorang menggenggam erat tangannya. Tanpa melihatnya pun, Sakura bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Walaupun sosoknya tersamar dalam gelap, Sakura yakin bahwa orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya. Tapi genggaman itu terlepas tak lama kemudian dan Sakura kembali terombang-ambing dalam kegelapan….

.

_**Love in the Ice**_

Pagi itu Sakura membuka mata _emerald_-nya dengan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Mimpi tadi malam membuatnya sedikit linglung sehingga ia harus mengerjapkan mata berulang kali untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia masih berada di kamarnya. Saat ia menghempaskan selimut, baru ia menyadari betapa dinginnya hawa udara saat itu. Salju yang perlahan melayang turun menjadi alasan yang paling diterima logika Sakura.

Namun, sesuatu yang lain justru membuatnya merasakan dingin yang sampai menusuk tulang. Sosok yang ia harapkan berada di sampingnya begitu ia terbangun ternyata tidak ada—_menghilang_. Mimpinya seolah kembali ke permukaan, membuat dadanya berdebar oleh rasa pilu. Sampai …

… didengarnya seseorang menimpuki jendela dengan salju yang dibentuk menjadi bola-bola. Sakura mengernyitkan alis sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Kelegaan pun menyelimuti dan setelah terbelalak sesaat, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu, di atas hamparan salju putih yang menutupi jalan, ia bisa melihat suatu tulisan besar yang mungkin dibuat dengan bantuan ranting;

_Aishiteru._

_._

**SHINE**

Setelah meneriakkan sesuatu ke luar jendela, Sakura bergegas masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk membilas tubuh dan dengan cepat ia telah mengenakan pakaian panjang yang hangat. Sakura melesat keluar. Ia mengamati tulisan di atas salju yang masih bisa terbaca dengan jelas sebelum ia memutar kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang tengah bersandar di bawah sebatang pohon dengan tangan yang terlipat rapi di depan dada. Sebuah ranting yang diduga Sakura sebagai sarana untuk menuliskan huruf-huruf romantis tersebut tampak tergeletak di dekat kaki sang pemuda.

Berbeda dari mimpinya, justru kini keberadaan sang pemuda terasa begitu menyilaukan.

.

_**TRICK**_

Sakura mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sembari tersenyum. Setelah saling melemparkan sapaan singkat, keduanya hanya bisa bertukar pandang dengan pipi yang kemerahan—entah memerah karena cuaca yang dingin atau karena saling tersipu dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Jika ditanya, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir menjadi pasangan kekasih….

Oh! Entahlah! Sakura tidak tahu jawabannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Tidak ada trik tersembunyi untuk itu. Yakinlah.

.

**Lovin' You**

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kala itu. Keduanya bergandengan tangan untuk bertukar kehangatan melalui ujung-ujung jari yang terpaut erat. Setiap teman yang melihat, mau tak mau, merasa tergelitik untuk menggoda. Katanya, es yang beku sekalipun pun tampak mencair karena kehangatan cinta mereka. Menanggapi ejekan semacam itu, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa salah tingkah sementara sang kekasih hanya bisa memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona.

Setelah mereka sampai ke suatu tempat yang sepi, keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Mata hijau _emerald_ berhadapan dengan mata hitam _onyx_. Namun, ada sesuatu yang salah dalam bola mata hitam itu. Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung dengan keanehan yang ia rasakan. Dadanya bergemuruh. Sedikit prasangka menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya tapi Sakura bukanlah peramal yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Uchiha Sakura…," panggil pemuda itu dengan suara yang lembut, "_Aishiteru_ … _hontou ni_ … _aishiteru_…."

Sakura nyaris terlonjak kaget. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal mesra begitu secara gamblang. Keanehan semakin membuat perasaan Sakura tidak nyaman.

"_Atashi mo_…," jawab Sakura dengan pandangan yang sedikit ragu-ragu. "_Demo_ … Sasuke_-ku_…."

Kekasihnya itu tidak membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan membuat Sakura menyadari … betapa besar cinta yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

.

**Forever Love**

Waktu berlalu. Sakura berdiri terpaku. Tangannya memegang perutnya yang sudah membesar. Air mata meleleh deras membasahi pipinya. Tampak kosong dan tiada semangat. Jelas sudah firasatnya di hari itu.

Sang kekasih kini telah pergi—tewas dalam sebuah misi. Semua terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang tangguh dan karena itulah berita kematiannya membuat semua orang membelalak tidak percaya.

Pun halnya dengan Sakura. Pertama berita itu sampai di telinganya, Sakura hanya bisa meraung, meraung, dan terus meraung hingga suaranya tidak lagi bisa mengudara. Semua terasa sia-sia. Kematian Sasuke yang terbilang mendadak itu telah menyayatkan suatu luka di hati Sakura. Namun, Sakura tahu, di balik luka itu, tetap tertinggal suatu cinta yang akan bertahan selamanya.

_Selamanya_….

.

**Whatever They Say**

Berbagai cara sudah diupayakan untuk membuat Sakura kembali ceria. Beberapa orang sudah mulai terlihat putus asa. Sakura seakan mengungkung dirinya dalam duka tak berujung, membuat bendung yang menghalangi semua untuk menariknya keluar dari kesedihan yang mengurung. Kondisi ini bukanlah yang diharapkan. Semua berkata, ini tidak baik bagi kesehatan Sakura—juga bayi yang tengah ada di kandungan.

Sakura bersikap begitu apatis. Menolak semua. Tidak lagi memedulikan semua.

"Mereka tidak paham. Mereka hanya bisa berbicara."

.

_**Rising Sun**_

Saat-saat kelahiran sang buah hati menjadi kondisi yang paling kritis bagi Sakura. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyerah dan ia memang _benar-benar_ sudah akan menyerah. Tiada lagi guna berupaya. Sasuke sudah tiada di sampingnya.

Lalu … cahaya itu pun akhirnya berhasil menerobos masuk penglihatannya. Mimpi Sakura akan kegelapan seolah sirna. Begitu otaknya dapat kembali berpikir jernih, segalanya terlihat begitu jelas—begitu memukau.

Tangisan lirih sang bayi yang akhirnya berhasil melihat dunia telah berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Sakura. Sakura pun tidak berhasil menyusul Sasuke. Ia _belum boleh_ melakukannya.

Harapan baru sudah berada di dalam pelukan.

Bersama air mata bahagia yang akhirnya mengalir tak tertahankan.

.

**Wasurenaide**

Sakura kembali tersenyum semenjak kelahiran buah hatinya. Namun, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan lupa. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan_nya—_yang terkasih_. _Semua kenangan itu akan tersimpan rapat dalam ingatan. Sampai tiba saat untuk kembali membuka kunci yang akan mempertemukan keduanya….

.

**Summer Dream**

Entah sudah berapa periode musim panas dilalui Sakura bersama dengan sang anak yang perlahan tumbuh besar. Sang anak sudah menjadi _shinobi_ yang dapat dibanggakan. Dan tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang dapat membuat Sakura gembira selain melihat sang anak yang selalu diliputi kebahagiaan.

Namun, semua kenangan akan diri sang kekasih yang masih begitu membekas—yang seakan baru terjadi kemarin—mendadak kembali mencuat ke permukaan. Bagaikan melihat penglihatan, Sakura pun berbisik, "Inikah waktunya?"

Sakura terduduk nyaman di atas sebuah kursi goyang yang mengayun perlahan. Wajah cantik itu masih memancarkan pesonanya meskipun ia tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Matanya sayup-sayup menutup namun senyumnya senantiasa mengembang. Kini kelopak matanya sudah menghapus bayangan bola mata berwarna _emerald_ itu. Tangannya terkulai dengan lemah. Kegelapan kembali melanda. Tapi Sakura pergi, untuk menggapai mimpi yang telah lama dikhayalkannya, menyusul kekasihnya, dan menikmati musim panas berdua.

Di padang rumput beratapkan langit kebiruan yang cerah….

.

.

.

*******_**FIN**_*******

* * *

_A fic tribute to_ Arnanda Indah.

Hanya sepenggal kisah SasuSaku yang ingin saya dedikasikan untuk salah satu author FNI yang baru saja berpulang ke pangkuan-Nya hari Senin, 11 Juni 2012, kemarin.

Rasanya, masih agak _shock_ dan gak percaya atas apa yang terjadi sama Arnanda. Bayangin aja, sehari sebelumnya Nand masih sempet komenin pertanyaan saya soal kontes 'Banjir Tomat Cherry' dan besoknya saya dapat kabar kalau Nand udah gak ada?_ For heaven's sake_, semuanya seolah terlalu cepat terjadi, ya? Memang, _when it comes to fate, no one can escape_. Tapi yang jelas, semoga kamu sudah tenang di sisi-Nya sekarang, Nand.

_Til the day we can meet again_ … _but now, let me say this; sayonara_, Nand._ We'll miss you, we'll never forget you_. _Really_. :'(

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
